<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin Headed Fool by Olliecakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125165">Pumpkin Headed Fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes'>Olliecakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI- FANDOM, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Multi, not really specifically romantic they’re just hanging out, once again can be read as platonic or romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>19. Pumpkin Patch<br/>Benrey goes along with Gordon, Joshua, and Tommy to a pumpkin patch. While there he ends up trying to prank them using his epic no clip abilities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey &amp; Tommy Coolatta &amp; Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkin Headed Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benrey found himself at a pumpkin patch. Not alone, no he was there with not only Tommy, but also with Gordon and his Joshua. The plan was to get the best pumpkin ever to make into an even cooler jack o lantern for Halloween and Benrey wanted to find that pumpkin. While Gordon and Tommy looked with Joshua, Benrey had walked off much like he would normally do. The four had already spent some time looking at each individual pumpkin but eventually Benrey’s attention was pulled away from the group, leading him off down a different row.<br/>
</p>
<p>Small pumpkins, larger pumpkins, misshapen pumpkins, they all dragged Benrey down the path they aligned. It was kind of interesting how many were oval instead of more round. Weirdos, couldn’t even grow right. Feetman would probably pick one of those, but that’s why he had to look for one.<br/>
</p>
<p>After a while of his search Benrey was able to find a decent one at the least. It was a good size, decent orange color, and even a good roundness. He had plucked it from amongst it’s peers then moved on to find the group, ready to show off his choice. ‘Oh, prank time?’ His mind almost asked himself, a slight idea of what could potentially be somewhat funny or at the least dumb. He could use his cool powers here. Benrey had seen before how there were beings that donned pumpkins for heads, with a quick shout he could possible scare Joshua or even Gordon, Tommy might even jump from it!<br/>
</p>
<p>First he checked for his friends, once finding them donning the pumpkin just like what he remembered. It was very clearly dark but he could deal with it until he got over to them. He stumbled along hopefully still in his straight line, smiling to himself at how dumb it was.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Pumpkin!” Benrey could at least kind of hear through it somehow and he could still tell who it was as a soft sound of laughing came through the shell as well. Gordon and Joshua both saw him right away. There went his plan. Eh, they seemed to enjoy it even if it was wrong.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What are you doing? Did you just ruin a pumpkin?” Yeah, Gordon asked Benrey but there was still laughter accompanying both.<br/>
</p>
<p>Benrey took off the pumpkin, “nope, it’s fine dude, look.” He tilted the bottom of the pumpkin towards Gordon. “Ready to be messed up at home.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yay! Let’s get that one!” Joshua chimed, made grabby hands, and gave a few jumps. It didn’t take much to sway Gordon but even Tommy spoke in with a ‘that looks like a good one.’ With Joshua happy, their goal completed, they went left, ready to go carve a cool jack o lantern.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>It’s been a while but I’m still doing some of the prompts, I just decided to take a break for a week I guess :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>